


Running With The Wolves

by safarikalamari



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Yennefer is a bro, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Jaskier's looking for a night of fun.Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel are more than happy to oblige.(Alternatively: Yen makes sure Jaskier doesn't make too many bad decisions in one night)
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 492
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	Running With The Wolves

It was Jaskier who had begged to go out, pestering Yennefer until she finally relented and took them to a nearby club. He had entered the club with glee, pointing out several men, but after each and every one appeared to have partners already, Jaskier’s initial happiness soon faded. Now, he was moping about like he had lost his most prized possession. 

“You dragged us all this way just to be sad?” Yennefer glowered over her drink. 

“No,” Jaskier picked his head up from the table. “I just hoped our options wouldn’t be so...sparse.”

The club was packed, but luck wasn’t on Jaskier’s side. Yennefer rolled her eyes, taking a sip as she checked the time. The night was still young and that worried her the most. Yennefer was sure she was going to lose her mind if she didn’t find someone for Jaskier soon.

“Oh! If you’ll excuse me, Yennefer, I’m going to climb that man like a tree.”

Glancing to where Jaskier had already headed towards, she could see a tall man with a serious look. He was muscular, intimidating with a sense of mystery around him, and Yennefer could already see Jaskier’s downfall. Unfortunately, there was no stopping Jaskier once he started.

As Jaskier sidled alongside the man, he put on a sly grin and pointedly took the straw from his drink into his mouth. The man glanced at him, the corner of his mouth quirking but no more than that. 

“What brings you here?” Jaskier asked, staring into the golden eyes that pierced into him. 

“Perhaps the same as you,” the man replied. 

His voice was lower than Jaskier expected and a shiver ran up his spine. “Oh, delightful,” Jaskier purred. “You alone then?”

At this the man shifted, an awkward glance to the side. “No.”

Disappointment twisted Jaskier’s stomach and he didn’t hide his falling expression. “Oh, okay,” Jaskier leaned back ready to excuse himself. 

“Wait,” the man interjected. “I’m here with my friends.”

He gestured to the bar where Jaskier could see two other men with the same physique. They were caught in their own conversation, occasionally looking back at Jaskier and the man he was with, curiosity apparent. 

“We...like to share,” the man spoke, hands wringing. “But if you’d like it to be just you and me, that would be fine as well.”

Jaskier’s mind drew a blank and his mouth dropped open ever so slightly. To be in bed with not one, but three incredible-looking men was making him reel. Doors upon doors were opening up to him and he finally brought himself back into his body. 

“God, all three of you. Please.”

The man let out an amused chuckle, motioning the two men over. They hesitated at first, but soon made their way back, swagger in their steps. 

“This is Eskel and Lambert,” the man introduced, his friends giving little waves to their respective names. “I’m Geralt.”

Jaskier didn’t realize he hadn’t started speaking yet until the three men gave him concerned looks. “Oh, I’m Jaskier. Yes, that’s me.”

The men laughed a little at this and Jaskier couldn’t help but join in. He felt like someone having their first sexual encounter despite the many escapades he had before this moment. All his thoughts were jumbled until an arm wrapped around his shoulder, bringing him back to the reality of the situation. 

“Evening, gentlemen,” Yennefer smiled at the group, tight and on the edge of false. “My friend here thinks more with his cock than his brain so I need to know your intentions.”

“Yen,” Jaskier blushed, but he was thankful for her concern. 

“Well,” Geralt blinked. “We were going to go home. The four of us. If he wanted that.”

Yennefer looked at Jaskier for confirmation. 

“I do. I trust them so far.”

With a sigh, Yennefer dug out her cellphone. “You have my number, but I’ll need all of yours. Names and addresses too. Get together, I’m taking a picture of the three of you.”

The three men were quick to comply, cell phones whipping out, Yennefer barking orders. The one named Eskel scooted away from her as soon as he could and took his place next to Jaskier. 

“She always this scary?” he asked as Yennefer continued to interrogate Geralt. 

“You should see her on a bad day,” Jaskier joked. “She means well, though.”

Eskel nodded, thought his stance did not relax. “It’s good you have a friend like that. There were a few times we had taken someone home that we really shouldn’t have. We learned our lesson.”

Jaskier was comforted by this, knowing that the men wanted someone enthusiastic and willing. He had felt at ease from the start, but it was always good to be sure. 

“Alright,” Yennefer patted Jaskier on the shoulder. “Be safe, have fun.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Jaskier gave her a quick hug, laughing as she scowled. 

“I am not your mother, god forbid.”

Jaskier did not miss the small smile on her face as she departed and found himself once again surrounded by the three men. 

“Haven’t heard from you yet, Lambert,” Jaskier grinned. “What do you have to say about all this?”

“Not much,” the man crossed his arms. “Standard procedure.”

Jaskier could see Geralt elbow him in the side. It truly was friendship at its finest as Lambert shoved him back.

“Ignore him. He’s an ass,” Geralt explained, now fighting off Lambert’s taunts with one hand. 

“Yet you all can sleep with each other?” Jaskier couldn’t help quip. 

The three men paused then, awkward shrugs shared between them.

“Well, he’s fine in bed,” Eskel started. “But perhaps you should see for yourself.”

Jaskier turned to Eskel, reaching up and tracing his hand down his shoulder. “Then, we should get going, shouldn’t we?”

The three men stood at attention, waiting for Jaskier to lead the way out of the club. There was an almost feral look on their faces and Jaskier could feel his breathing quicken. They followed behind him single file, Jaskier having to hold back a wide grin at the slight hilarity of the situation, prey being stalked by predators.

“My place is close by,” Geralt motioned when they exited out of the club. 

Jaskier was now fine with taking the rear–in more ways than one–teasing the three men with brushing hands, tugging their hair just so. He could see the fire igniting and his anticipation only grew.

When they reached Geralt’s flat, Jaskier was caught in a hug from behind, arms around his waist. He hummed with delight, reaching up and pulling whoever it was into a deep kiss. 

“Hold on, Lambert,” Geralt ended their kiss all too soon. 

Lambert growled at this, but didn’t let go of Jaskier, who had taken to holding onto Lambert’s hands. When Geralt and Eskel appeared in Jaskier’s line of sight, his knees weakened. 

“Our safeword is Red,” Geralt explained as he reached out, letting his hand trace down Jaskier’s face. “We like things rough, but we want you to feel safe.”

“Oh, I do, darling,” Jaskier gave a lazy grin. “But thank you. I don’t mind things rough.”

This was enough for Lambert, who began to nibble on Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier craned his neck to give him more access, gasping as Lambert bit down harder. 

“Lambert, save some for us,” Eskel scowled. 

Despite being tangled in Lambert, Jaskier found himself being led to a bedroom where a large bed sat in the middle. Jaskier was thrown back onto the mattress and Lambert crawled on top of him while Eskel sat behind his head. 

“Geralt likes to watch first,” Eskel explained as he brushed Jaskier’s hair out of the way. 

He then kissed Jaskier from his position, their mouths awkwardly latching together, but somehow working all the same. Lambert had returned his attention to Jaskier’s neck, sucking some more and leaving new bruises. When Jaskier’s kiss with Eskel broke, he looked over Lambert’s shoulder to see Geralt sitting in a chair, watching the group intently. The stare was electric and Jaskier groaned as Lambert and Eskel trailed their hands along his body. 

Jaskier’s shirt was practically torn off of him and he found his hands pinned up above his head by Eskel. Lambert caressed Jaskier’s chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, his hand pinching the other one. Jaskier moaned, arching into the touch and tugged at the grip on his wrists. He wanted to touch everyone, but being held like this was so exciting too. His cock was tight in his trousers and he followed Lambert’s lead rubbing their erections together. 

Lambert gave Jaskier’s nipple a final lick before moving back up and whispering in his ear. “Here’s how it’s going to go. You’ll make Eskel and me come first. Then Geralt before you’ll be allowed to come.”

Jaskier whimpered at this and vigorously nodded his head. Eskel had taken both of Jaskier’s wrists into one hand and let his other explore where Lambert had just been. His clothed erection was dangerously close to Jaskier’s face and Jaskier craned his neck up to mouth at it. 

Eskel groaned, pushing closer to Jaskier as Lambert took Jaskier’s remaining clothes off. Despite being the only one naked, Jaskier opened his legs wide, wanting the men to see everything. There was an appreciative moan from Lambert, who dove between Jaskier’s legs and took Jaskier’s cock into his mouth. 

Jaskier threw his head back in pleasure, his mouth open in a silent scream. He twisted in Eskel’s grip as Lambert slowly took him in all the way and then held Jaskier’s cock in his hot, wet mouth. 

“Oh, sweet mother of–” Jaskier gasped, his hands suddenly free and falling at his sides. 

His hands twisted in the sheets as Lambert moved up, pleasure washing over him and then he felt the bed shift. Eskel was facing him now, perched over his chest and naked, his cock leaking with precum. Jaskier wasted no time in opening his mouth, his hands braced on Eskel’s hips as the man put his cock in Jaskier’s mouth. Eskel was louder than Lambert, letting his pleasure be known as Jaskier sucked his cock. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Eskel breathed, his thrusts light as if he were afraid to push Jaskier too much. 

Jaskier took Eskel in further, rougher, to let him know he wanted more and to his relief, Eskel complied. Jaskier moaned around the cock in his mouth, a bit of pride surging through him as Eskel shuddered. It seemed Eskel was close but before he came, he held Jaskier down and pulled out. 

“Not yet,” he panted as he moved off of him and Jaskier pouted at the loss. 

That didn’t last long however as Jaskier found his cock being stroked and then a tightness growing at the base. His mouth went slack as Lambert secured a cock ring in place, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Remember, pet, you’re last.”

Jaskier had a feeling there was more to those words and he keened at the thought of the three men having complete control over him. He followed Lambert’s and Eskel’s guiding hands until he was on his hands and knees, pushed forward ever so slightly so his ass was prominently up in the air. Every part of him shook with delight and he watched as Lambert and Eskel switched places, their hands touching, squeezing him the entire time. Lambert’s cock was slightly bigger than Eskel’s, the tip rubbing against Jaskier’s lips as he kneeled in front of him. Jaskier lapped at the head, grinning as Lambert shot him a look and then, teasingly, Jaskier took the cock into his mouth. Lambert’s impatience took over then and he shoved himself in until Jaskier was taking as much as he could, his throat loosening to accommodate the length. Lambert didn’t pull out all the way as he thrusted and it seemed like he was waiting.

Jaskier soon found out the reason why as Eskel spread his cheeks and leaned in, licking at Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier moaned at the sensation, warming Lambert’s cock in his mouth as the man carded his hand through Jaskier’s hair. 

Eskel’s tongue was soon accompanied by a finger, pressing into Jaskier and stretching him open. Jaskier wanted to say more, but with Lambert’s cock in his mouth, he could only wiggle his hips and make lewd noises from his throat to let Eskel know he was enjoying this. 

“Eager thing, isn’t he?” Lambert spoke as he yanked on Jaskier’s hair, making him look up.

“I saw him first, Lambert, don’t forget that,” Geralt growled from his spot. 

Jaskier could only imagine how Geralt looked now, brooding in his chair. Geralt was watching everything Eskel was doing to Jaskier’s hole and Jaskier felt his cock twitch between his legs. Hearing the snap of a lid, Jaskier moaned around Lambert’s cock still in his mouth, his body more than ready for what would be next.

Two lubed fingers began scissoring him, Eskel’s free hand running down Jaskier’s side. 

“You doing okay, Jaskier?” Eskel asked, his voice grounding Jaskier through all of this. 

Jaskier nodded as best he could. They were being surprisingly gentle compared to other orgies Jaskier had been a part of, but when it was this way, he was able to savor every touch. It turned him on even more and he hollowed his cheeks to tease Lambert some more.

“Let’s make him scream, hm?” Lambert growled, pushing Jaskier until his nose was pressed up against dark, wiry hair. 

Jaskier and Lambert moaned together, Lambert caressing Jaskier’s cheek with a thumb before he pulled his cock back, letting Jaskier’s throat rest, the head still in his mouth. Eskel pushed a third finger into Jaskier and he curled his fingers, just brushing against Jaskier’s prostate. 

Jaskier shook, Lambert’s cock dropping from his mouth as he panted, but Lambert was quick to make Jaskier take his cock again, shoving in without much ceremony. As Lambert fucked Jaskier’s mouth, Eskel lubed up his own cock before entering Jaskier, his softness a stark contrast to Lambert’s harsh thrusting. Jaskier closed his eyes as Eskel pushed in, keeping his mouth slack for Lambert’s cock as his body reeled through the different sensations. Once Eskel was all the way in, he waited a moment for Jaskier to adjust before starting with slow thrusts. 

Jaskier was in another place, lust and ecstasy taking over every sense. He loved being used by Lambert, loved Eskel’s concern, and he couldn’t wait for what Geralt had in store for him.

Just as Eskel began to speed up, Lambert reached his orgasm and he pulled out, spilling all over Jaskier’s hair and face. Jaskier closed his eyes, moaning appreciatively as Lambert gave him a passionate kiss before letting him go. 

Eskel’s hands were gripped tight on Jaskier’s hips, slamming into him while Jaskier now had the freedom to make all the noise he wanted. He fell forward onto his forearms, head falling onto the sheets as he braced himself. Jaskier’s own orgasm was close, but with the ring on, he was denied his release. Jaskier sobbed through the dry orgasm that ripped through him, babbling nonsense as Eskel spilled into him. Once all of his seed was in Jaskier, Eskel pulled out and placed a soft kiss at the base of Jaskier’s spine. 

Collapsing onto the bed, Jaskier writhed as his cock stood proud and red, almost to the point of painful. He reached down between his legs to pleasure himself but his hand was soon pulled away as Geralt, now unclothed as everyone else stood next to the bed, satiated, but a hunger still in their eyes. 

“My turn,” Geralt showed his teeth and Jaskier whimpered, reaching out for him. 

Jaskier gripped tight onto Geralt’s shoulders as the man pushed into him, his hole taking Geralt’s larger cock with ease. He could feel Eskel’s seed spill out of him and this alone brought Jaskier’s cock back to attention.

“Eskel, you getting in on this?” Lambert asked and there was a distant, “No, I just want to watch now.”

Jaskier didn’t know what was going to happen next but then Geralt froze mid-thrust. Eyes snapping open, Jaskier could just make out Lambert’s frame behind Geralt, his hands–Jaskier assumed–spreading Geralt’s cheeks apart.

“Oh,” Jaskier blinked before giving Geralt a grin. 

“If you want to be in Lambert’s spot next time,” Geralt shrugged before ducking his head as Lambert stretched him open. 

Next time. Jaskier’s heart flew knowing that at the very least, Geralt wanted to see him again. Jaskier gave Geralt a smile, not able to do much else in his exhausted state and earned a kiss in return. Their tongues tangled together as they moaned into each other’s mouths before a stuttered breath left Geralt. 

Lambert then thrust his hips forward, causing Geralt to press even further into Jaskier. Groans filled the room, sending Jaskier into yet another dizzying state. He sighed heavily, wanting nothing more than to come as Geralt thrust into him in time with Lambert. Their pace soon picked up and it wasn’t long before Geralt came into Jaskier with a rough moan. Lambert followed a few thrusts after, the two men braced over Jaskier, who was about to cry with need. Here he was, denied his release and Lambert had just orgasmed for the second time. 

“Please,” he begged, his body falling limp. “Please let me come.”

“Of course, love,” Geralt whispered, placing a kiss on Jaskier’s cheek before pulling out of him. 

Jaskier groaned, his hole unable to clench as seed kept spilling out of him. Geralt’s fingers were quick to replace his cock and he took Jaskier’s length into his mouth, taking him all the way to the ring. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier cried, his hands flying to Geralt’s hair. 

He didn’t care how hard he was pulling and it seemed to spur Geralt on faster, rougher. Geralt thrust his fingers with his bobbing head and Jaskier found himself on the edge once again. 

“Geralt, I’m going to–”

With that, Geralt took the ring off before returning his mouth to Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier came with a shout, his orgasm shaking his entire body as Geralt kept pleasuring him until every last drop was milked out. 

Jaskier lay on the bed, dazed, and unwilling to move, only brought out of it as Geralt picked him up and took him into a bathroom just off the bedroom itself. There was a bath with hot water, Lambert and Eskel sitting off to the side with towels wrapped around their waists. It seemed they had already washed and Geralt helped Jaskier into the shower, rinsing the both of them off and helping Jaskier stand. 

“That was amazing,” Jaskier sighed, as the water ran down his body. “What else have you three got up your sleeves?”

Geralt smirked, capturing Jaskier’s lips in a soft kiss. “Well, I did mean what I said. I know Lambert and Eskel would like their own time with you too.”

“Mm, I’d be more than happy to oblige,” Jaskier smiled. 

Once the shower was finished, Geralt brought them to the tub, setting in Jaskier first. Lambert and Eskel were quick to sit on the tub’s edge as Geralt then got in, settling himself between Jaskier’s legs, his back flush against Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier wrapped an arm around Geralt’s shoulders, his free hand reaching for the other men. Lambert and Eskel each took a claim to Jaskier, kissing the skin they could while running their hands along it. 

“Tell me about yourselves. I’m about to fall asleep and I don’t want to miss out on a moment with the three of you,” Jaskier grinned. 

He could feel a rumble from Geralt and felt a sense of pride on making the man laugh. 

“Best start with Eskel,” Lambert volunteered his friend, who glared at him. “He’s the emotional one.”

“At least I have them,” Eskel bit back before turning to Jaskier. “The three of us grew up together and after all these years I still put up with Lambert’s shit.”

“Admirable, really,” Jaskier teased, kissing Lambert’s knuckles when he frowned. 

Geralt sighed and shifted so he was sitting at the other end of the tub and could face all three. “I think it’s somehow worse than having actual brothers.”

“Oh, as if you can say anything, Geralt I-Hide-Everything Rivia,” Eskel retorted and Lambert let out a bark of a laugh. 

The three men began to bicker then, but Jaskier knew there was no malice behind it. It was entertaining, to say the least, and he hid his laughter as best he could as the three seemed to forget they were in the presence of someone else. 

Finally, the three stopped, each giving their apology to Jaskier. 

“It’s fine,” Jaskier waved. “It’s not turning me away, I assure you.”

All three men appeared to light up at this and Jaskier felt very much in the spotlight. He could help but want to goad this on, see what these men were made of. 

“In fact, gentlemen, I want to know just how wild you can get,” Jaskier teased.

Met with three smirks, Jaskier could feel his mind race with excitement. He was in for one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> uh if you think this needs additional tags lmk


End file.
